I'll notice you before
by Florafairy7
Summary: The Winx and the Specialists go to the future to capture a witch who has the Sword of the Sun,the only object that can save Faragonda who's trapped into a tree. But when they arrive they find out something have changed. ""Mom!" Logan and Ally said with a smile and they hugged Flora. "Wait,what!" Stella,Helia and Brandon asked." FxB,if you don't like the pair don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"So we have to jump into a time portal,which we don't know where will take us,and find the witch who has been escaping for centuries?" Asked Brandon.  
"Exactly!" Tecna confirmed.  
"Isn't it...dangerous?" Stella asked.  
"Dangerous?! What are y...yes,a little bit,but only because we don't know where the portal will take us,there's a possibility we'll be trapped in that time and we won't ever find the way back...but it's just a possibility!" Tecna said with a smile.  
"Wow,so exciting..." Musa said sarcastically.  
"Okay,now we have all agreed,it's time to open the portal!" Timmy announced.  
The Winx and the Specialist went out from Alfea's boundaries,to the limit of the forest,then Timmy and Tecna started formulating some formulas.  
Then,the ground started whirling and the portal opened. There was a so strong wind that Flora was about to fall,Helia caught her.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"No problem,love."  
"Okay,it's ready! We must jump now!" Tecna shouted.  
So everybody jumped into the portal.  
It was like a vortex,they felt like their body was pressed and punched.  
Then they arrived.  
They fell on the ground.  
"Where are we?" Helia asked standing up.  
"Rather, _when_ are we?" Flora said.  
"Right.."  
They were where they were a second before:at the limit of the forest.  
"Timmy,are you sure it worked?" Brandon asked.  
"Of course it worked!"  
"Okay,okay,calm down."  
"No,that's my work and I do it with attention,it always works,so never ask something similar again."  
"Okay..." Brandon said trying not to laugh.  
"Guys,look! That's Alfea!" Flora said pointing at the school.  
"Wow,it's amazing! Finally they have modernized it!" Stella said.  
"Come on,let's see when we are!" Bloom said.  
So the Winx and the Specialist went to Alfea,it was the same but a bit more modern,so they understood they were in the future.  
The gate was open so they went in. The courtyard was the same but there were both girls and boys.  
"Why are there boys here? It's a female school!" Stella said.  
"Maybe not anymore." Helia said.  
The guys noticed that the students who walked near them stared at them,maybe for how they were dressed,for those guys they were a bit antiquated.  
Suddenly some dark clouds covered the sky and the wind started blowing.  
Then a figure appeared in the sky,she was black dressed,she had white hair and pale skin.  
"Wow,you found me,well done!" She said and then she laughed.  
"Where did you put the sword?!" Bloom shouted.  
"Which sword? Oh,maybe that sword you absolutely need to set your loved headmistress free from that tree...yes,I have that sword,but I want to help neither you nor Faragonda,so I'm not going to give it to you..."  
"You witch!" Stella said.  
"Of course I am!" The witch laughed.  
Then the Winx transformed and attacked the witch,the specialists made the students go away to protect them.  
The witch was very powerful and it was very hard to the girls to attack and wound her. They needed to capture that witch and they need the Sword of the Sun to save Faragonda,in fact,to protect her students,the Headmistress had had to drink a potion and she had had trapped into a tree.  
Flora cast her spell and she succeded hit the witch,she fell on the ground and the Winx cast a spell to capture her but they had no time and the witch vanished.  
"Damn!" Musa exclaimed.  
"We're going to take her!" Flora said.  
"Yeah,I hope so,we have to save the Headmistress..." Tecna said.  
"I'm going to the students,to see if anybody need something,okay?"  
"Okay,I'll come with you." Musa said.  
The specialists joined the Winx to know what had happened and the girls told them about the witch who had vanished.  
"Well,at least we know in what time she is,it's something..." Sky said.  
Then suddenly a girl ran to them and hugged Brandon,a boy followed her.  
"What are you doing here? And what was that? Wow,you look so...young!"  
"Sorry?" Brandon asked.  
"Hello? Dad,what happens? Who was that witch? And,really,you look so young...have you made a lifting?"  
"Dad,come on,a lifting?" The boy said.  
"Wait,wait, _dad?"_ Brandon asked again.  
"My gosh! Have you lost your memory? Don't you remember us?" The girl asked.  
 _"Wait...I'm in the future...so these are my future children...my gosh,that's weird!"_ Brandon thought,then he said:  
"Of...of course I remember you,you're my daughter..."  
"Ally." The girl said.  
"Exactly...and you're my son...uhm..."  
"Logan."  
"Indeed. See? I remember! And no,it's not a lifting...don't you know you're dad is awesome? So,it's me,full stop!"  
"Ok...you're strange,you know?"  
"Hey! Don't you say hello to your mom?!" Stella said grinning.  
"You're right,Madam,dad,where's mom? I saw her fighting."  
"Excuse me...I am here!" Stella said.  
"Who's this crazy woman? Why does she think she's our mom?" Logan asked.  
"Guys,everybody's fine,we checked it." Flora said arriving with Musa.  
"Mom!" Logan and Ally said with a smile and they hugged Flora.  
"Wait,what?!" Stella,Helia and Brandon asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi guys,thank you for the reviews!**_

"Mom,you've been amazing against that witch! Everybody was like -is that your mom?- and I was like -yes she is!-!" Logan told Flora.  
"Uhm...thank you,sweetie..." Flora said,she had just arrived and then she understood that maybe those were her children,she was in the future after all! But why was everybody so surprised?  
"Mom,you look young too..." Ally said.  
"It's just...uhm...I've started using a cream and it works..."  
"Wow,well,you're beautiful,mom." Logan told her.  
"You're so kind...uhm..."  
"..Logan." Brandon said.  
"Yes,uhm..Logan..."  
"So,mom,dad,why are you here?" Ally asked Flora and Brandon. Flora looked at Brandon and asked him:  
"Has she just called you dad?!"  
"She has." Brandon said.  
"What?! It's...it can't be! Sweetie,look at this guy," Flora told Ally pointing at Helia,"do you know him?"  
"Uhm...I've never seen him before...why?"  
"My gosh! Brandon,why do we have children?!"  
"Actually we don't have children now,we'll have children..."  
"It's the same! I mean,why?!"  
"Because you're married and you love each other,don't you?" Ally said.  
"We're what?!" Brandon said.  
"Flora,why did you marry my boyfriend?!" Stella asked.  
"I don't know!"  
"Excuse me...what the hell is happening? Mom,dad,why are you so strange? And who are those people? And why does this crazy woman think she's our mom and dad's her boyfriend?" Logan asked.  
"Okay,it's a very strange situation and a bit awkward. We have to tell you the truth: we come from the past." Flora said.  
"Cool!" Logan exclaimed.  
"That's why you look so young!" Ally said.  
"Yes,but just one question: how am I in this time? I mean,am I old?"  
"No,mom,relax,you look more 38 and less 18." Logan said.  
"Oh,okay...so,we come from the past and we have to capture that witch,that's why we are here. So you're my children,and you know,I like you,you're nice."  
"Wait,they're also my children." Brandon said,"And they look alike me."  
"Yes,it's true,but I bet they have my personality!"  
"Can you guys please stop...this?!" Helia said.  
"Oh,sorry." Brandon and Flora said together.  
"Wait a moment,you come from the past but in the past you're not togheter,why?" Logan asked.  
"Because I'm with him whose name's Helia and Brandon is with her whose name's Stella."  
"Oh..." Ally said.  
"Ally,do you think we have to call our parents? I mean,our parents of this time..." Logan asked her sister.  
"No!" Brandon said," They mustn't know we're here,it's a complicated process,something like a continuum time tunnel and stuff like this..."  
"Okay,by the way,I like you two young and seriously guys,you have to stay together or Logan,Chris and I won't born."  
"Chris?! Have we another son?" Brandon asked.  
"Yes." Logan said.  
"I've always wanted more then one child." Flora said.  
"Thank me." Brandon said.  
"Excuse me,please stop!" Stella said.  
"Sorry!" Brandon and Flora said.  
"Let's go inside,here's cold." Ally said,"Come with me."  
The Winx and Specialists followed Flora and Brandon's future children and they went to Alfea's library.  
"It's perfect here,and I love libraries!" Ally said.  
"I knew she had my personality!" Flora exclaimed.  
"Uhm...Flora,I think we need to talk,can you come with me?" Brandon asked her.  
"Yes,you're right..." Flora answered.  
"Stop,you don't go anywhere!" Stella shouted.  
"Fine,then leave us alone,we need to talk." Brandon said serious.  
Helia wanted to say something but Ally said:  
"Dad's right,come on,let's leave them alone,they have just found out they'll have children."  
That girl was very persuasive,in fact everybody listened to her thinking she was right,and they left the library leaving Brandon and Flora alone.  
"So..." Flora said.  
"So..." Brandon repeated.  
"It's awkward.."

"I know.."  
"I mean,why? What will happen to us? What will happen to Stella and Helia?"  
"I don't know...but I like those kids.."  
"So do I,they're nice..and you're right,they looke alike you,they have your smile."  
"Yes,but they have your eyes."  
"Did you notice my eyes?"  
"Did you notice my smile?"  
They giggled and tried not to look at each other.  
"I think it's better not to think too much about it,if it happens there will be a reason." Brandon said.

"Yes,I think the same,but I'm sorry for Stella and Helia."

"Yeah,in this moment I love Stella,I guess.."  
"And I guess I love Helia..." Flora was near the window,but then she went near him,so Brandon said:

"I have to ask you something."  
"Do you want to know how it will be like?"  
He nodded and said: "Nobody has to know,it's just between us."  
So Flora got closer and then she kissed him,at the beginning it was strange,but not because it was bad,just because it was something new. And then he didn't want to stop,it felt right,in some way.  
To her it was so new and so incredible,she hadn't kissed anybody but Helia,and now,that was _different._

When they distanced she said:

"If it happens,there will be a reason,right?"  
"Right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys :-) thank you for the reviews,I loved them and I love you,hope you'll like this chapter! :-)**

Flora and Brandon joined the others.

"Is everything alright?" Helia asked Flora.

"Yes...sure." She answered.

Stella went to Brandon and kissed him on a cheek: "Don't worry,surely there's a mistake."

"Uhm...excuse me,madam,have you just told my father my sister and I are a mistake?" Logan told Stella.

"It's okay,she didn't mean that..." Brandon said because he didn't want them to fight,the situation was hard enough. But Stella said:

"So don't you think marrying Flora will be a mistake?!"

"I..."

"Why should it be a mistake?" Flora asked,"I'm not so terrible,you know?"

"Tell her,mom!" Logan said.

"You're not so terrible but Brandon is mine!"

"I'm property of nobody,I'm mine!" Brandon said.

"Wait,for you it's not a mistake,would you marry Brandon?" Helia asked Flora.

"I...don't know,I..."

"We don't know why but it happened,why are you focusing so much on us? Who knows what **you** did!" Brandon said.

"We don't know,but these are **your** children,Brandon,yours and my girlfriend's!"

"Yes but it's not that bad as seeing as she's my wife!"

"Tell him,dad!" Ally said.

"Are you proud of it?!" Stella asked shocked.

"Maybe!" Brandon answered angry.

Stella and Flora looked at him,Stella was shocked,Flora a little satisfied and she wondered why she felt in that way. She hadn't reasons to feel satisfied,she loved Helia and marrying Brandon in the future was so...there wasn't a word,insane? Right? Wrong?

"Okay,calm down,guys,we're all upset..." Tecna said.

"I have a question: if these are your chilren where are ours? Are you the only couple that have had children?" Aisha asked.

"They're not a couple.." Helia mumbled.

"Maybe we know them,what's your name? Ally asked.

"I'm Aisha and in this time I think I'm the queen of Andros.."

"Oh,then you're Nabu." Ally told him,Nabu nodded," Yes,you have a daughter,Shasta,we are in the same class."

"Really? Are you friends?"

"Yes...we-" Ally couldn't finish her sentence because Logan interrupted her saying:

"Wait a moment..we hadn't recognize you,Ally,look at them,they are Sky and Bloom!"

Ally gasped:" You're right! Wow,you're so young! Hey,FYI you have a son,Charlie."

"Really? Wow,are you friends?"

"Sure! We've grown up together!"

"I also want to know if you know my children! I'm Musa from Melody and he's Riven."

"Wait Musa from Melody? The singer?!" Ally asked.

"Maybe,I hope so!"

"Wow! I'm talking with the nymph!"

"The nymph?"

"It's how you're called! And he's Riven,your husband,wow,you're on magazines every week!" Ally said.

"I'm a singer and we're married! This future is perfect!" Musa exclaimed.

"Hey,do you know me or my children? I'm Tecna from Zenith and he's Timmy."

"You mean Timoty Smith,the boss of the Zentith Enterprises,and you are the first woman who has ever invented a such powerful computer as the Fast214,yes,I know you,and you have a daughter,Sofie."

"Wow,I love this future!" Timmy said.

"I want to meet my daughter!" Aisha said.

"I think it's better if you don't,we could make mess." Brandon said.

"But you have met your children!"

"It has been fortuity."

"Brandon's right,guys,I also would like to meet my daughter but it's better don't play with the time." Timmy said.

"Wait,if Flora married my boyfriend,where am I now?" Stella asked.

"Who are you?" Ally asked annoyed.

"I'm Stella,Princess of Solaria,and I think I'm the queen now."

"Yes,maybe I know you,I guess I saw you on a magazine...you're a stylist,and the queen of Solaria, but I've never seen you doing something for the kingdom like Bloom does,you're famous for your clothes."

"Oh...except for no having Brandon,I like it..."

"And I?" Helia asked.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"I'm Helia Knightly."

"I've heard you're name somewhere...you were a teacher here at Alfea,but three years ago you moved to Linphea." He answered.

"Oh..."

"Where do we live?" Flora asked her children.

"On Eraklyon." Logan said.

"Why not Linphea?"

"Because dad works on Eraklyon,and you are a teacher at the Elementary School there."

"And what does your father do?"

"He's the captain of the King's Army."

"Wow,we're cool." Brandon told Flora.

"We are!" She said,"But your work is too dangerous!"

"Mom,don't start again! You always tell him but then you say you're proud of him." Logan said.

"Thank you." Brandon told Flora.

"She hasn't told you yet..." Helia said.

"But she will and I'm glad my wife is proud of me." Brandon said but only to drive Helia angry because since the "discovery" he had been looking at him as a murder.

"She's not your wife..." Helia started but Tecna said:

"Please guys don't start again."

"I have an idea." Flora said.

"Obviously...you're perfect,aren't you?"

"Yes,she is." Logan said.

"No,I'm not," Flora said," by the way,I was thinking,what if we look for some information about us and about the dark witch in any book? If we overcome her someone will write it,and they will write how we overcame her...oh,this future-situation is so complicated..."

"Yeah,mom is right and here at Alfea there are a lot of books,maybe we can find something..." Ally said.

"Will you help us?" Musa asked.

"Of course!" Ally answered.

"No,stop,you have to go to your classes,we're working here. You,go to study!"

"But...mom!" Ally said.

"I have maths class and I hate maths!" Logan said.

"So do I..." Brandon said,Flora looked at him so he said: " But you have to go,maths is important for...a lot of things."

"But...dad,I.."

"No buts,come on,we'll see you later."

"Oh...okay."

"But I'm older than Logan,can I stay?" Ally asked.

"You can't,come on,school is not so terrible,and as your father has just said,we'll see you later." Flora told her.

"Okay,mom. Come on,Logan,let's go. Bye!" Ally said,then she kissed her parents on a cheek and with Logan,went away.

"So...where are we starting from?" Musa asked looking at the huge library,they had a lot of work to do.

 **Hi..again! What do you think about the future Winx and Specialists' life? What do you think Stella and Helia will do not to lose their boyfriend/girlfriend? Or have they already lost them?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys,thank you for the reviews,I'm glad you're loving this story! By the way,in a review there were suggestions for the name and I think the name for Flora and Brandon's ship could be _frandon_ ,do you like it? I hope so,and I hope you'll like this chapter! Love you all! xoxo**

The winx and the specialists spent all the morning looking for information about themselves,or the dark witch,in the books that were in the library but they could not find anything.

"I'm tired!" Stella said.

"Come on,Stella,we need to find something!" Musa said.

"What if we ask to the Headmistress? She surely knows something!"

"But we couldn't! Nobody must recognize us,it's dangerous!" Timmy said.

In that moment Ally and Logan arrived.

"Did you find anything?" Ally asked going to her parents.

"We didn't..." Flora said.

"Don't be sad,mom,I'm sure you'll find what you need." And she hugged her mom.

"Okay,enough," Stella said," if you can't help us it's better you go away."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because...you are...we need to concentrate!"

"Stella,they can stay,they have already recognized us,it's not dangerous." Brandon said. " And,I think they could help us!"

"How?" Flora asked.

"They are students here..." Brandon said.

"And they can talk to the Headmistress!" Flora continued.

"Exactly!" And they gave a high-five to each other,Logan and Ally smirked,then Flora asked her children:

"Who has the worst marks?"

They didn't answer.

"Hey,I don't want to scold you,I need you.."

"We have a plan,and one of you has to talk to the Headmistress,and it's better the one with the worst marks does it,you can say it's for a research or something to get your marks better." Brandon said.

"Okay,it's me." Logan said.

"Wonderful! I mean,after this you have to study and get good marks,okay?"

"Mom,you said you wouldn't scold me!"

"Okay,okay,sorry..."

Then the Winx and the Specialists explained their plan to Logan,so,he went to the Headmistress' office.

He knocked at the door,so he went in.

"Good afternoon,Headmistress Dafne."

"Good afternoon,Logan. What happens? Which teacher sent you here?"

"No-one."

"Oh,well,why are you here? Can I help you?"

"Yes,Headmistress,I was wondering if you can tell me about the dark witch..."

"The dark witch? Why?"

"Because I'm doing a research,I want to get my history mark better..."

"Oh,well done,yes,I know a lot about her,but I thought you prefered ask your mother,she fought against her."

"I...I know but...uhm...I didn't tell her about my marks,I want to fix them and don't let her know..."

"Oh,maybe it's a good decision...your mother was like Ally,brilliant...but I'm not saying you are not...okay,do you want to know about the dark witch? Sit down here."

Logan sat in front of her,so she started her tale.

"A long time ago,when the Magic Dimension was in chaos,there was the Dark Place,there,every shadow,dark creature and evil magic was born. Then the planets developped,but the Dark Place remained the same and nobody explored it,everybody was too scared,terrible stories were told about that place. They said those creatures could control your thoughts,your actions and lead you to death. Once one of these creatures,the dark witch,left the Dark Place and arrived on Magix. She wanted to conquer it and to do it she needed the most powerful light fairy : Faragonda.

They fought and Faragonda overcame her but the witch swore revenge.

After some years the witch was back to keep her promise and with a spell she locked Faragonda into a tree. The only way to save her was using the Sword of Sun,a particular magic sword that could break the spell. But the witch was smart and she stole the Sword. Six fairies and six specialists had to help Faragonda so they went looking for the witch,but she was more powerful than the past and it wasn't easy. Nobody knows exactly how they overcame her,it's said thanks to the true love that was the opposite of the dark magic."

In the meantime the Winx,the specialists and Ally were in the library,the girl had finished her classes and was doing her homework. Bloom was sitting and said:

"I hope he will get the information we need."

"So do I..." Ally said," Logan is so shy and insecure...he can't lie nor pretend."

"Does this mean you can lie?" Flora asked.

"No,mom,I...okay,yes,but I don't lie to you and you know,rather,now you don't know but we trust each other,we tell everything and we have no secrets. We're friends."

Flora was touched by those words,that meant she was a good mother,her daughter loved her and even if she wasn't born yet Flora loved her.

Ally continued:

"Look,both Logan and I look alike dad,but we have your eyes,everybody says it. But Logan is more like you,insted I'm more self-confided like dad. Chris looks alike you but he's very very lively!"

"How old is he?" Brandon asked.

"He's nine...hey dad,can you sign on this paper to excuse me for no having done my homework?"

"No,do them."

"But physics's so hard! I understand nothing!"

"I'll help you,let's see..." Brandon said taking place near her.

Stella gave them a dirty look,but Helia was so happy,he said:

"Flora,we need to set these books in the storage closet,you come with me?"

"Y..."

"No!" Ally said," I mean...dad will do it...Mr Knightly,can you help me? You'll become a teacher,I'm sure you can make me understand,sorry dad,you're better in fights."

"I..." Helia said.

"Please...pretty please! I really need help,don't worry about the books...dad,can you help mom so Mr Knightly can help me?"

"O-okay..." Brandon said.

Helia,very upset,gave the books he have to Brandon and went near Ally,he sat near her and helped her. So Brandon and Flora first looked at each other a bit embarassed,then they went to the storage.

So both Helia and Stella were upset but they could not say anything,Ally hadn't asked anything impossible,she had asked for help and Helia couldn't say no to a girl who needed help just because he was jealous.

Instead Stella didn't want to make the others understand she was jealous not to seem insecure.

Flora and Brandon went to the closet,so Flora started organising the books Brandon had in his arms.

"That's a pity we didn't find anything.." Flora said.

"Yeah,but I think Logan will help us."

"So do I,you've seen? She said he has my personality and she has yours,it's strange,isn't it?"

"It is,we don't know them and they look alike us!"

They giggled.

So Flora went down the stair,she was in front of him.

"I'm still sorry for Helia and Stella..."

"So am I,but...have you seen when Ally is concentrating she frowns like you?"

"Yes,she's so pretty,I know it can seem stupid,but I already love them."

"It's not stupid,I love them too."

Brandon got closer to her but she didn't distanced.

"And,you're pretty too."

Flora blushed,then she said:

"We...we should go back to the others..." They were so close she didn't say it,she whispered it.

"Yes,yes we should." He said,so he kissed her. He pulled her closer to him. Oh,how much he liked kissing her,since it had happened in the library he hadn't thought about anything but that kiss,and he had wished he could kiss her again.

He touched her hair, her body,she seemed so perfect.

Then she asked him:

"What are we doing?"

"It's happening." He answered.

 **Hi :-) do you think things are happening too fast? Maybe,but I couldn't wait to make them kiss again! XD review and let me know if you liked it and tell me if you have suggestions! Thanks for reading! :-***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews and thanks for the ideas,but I've prefered not to make them seen from Stella or Helia,it's too early..ehehe...hope you'll like this chapter,if you want,review and tell me what you think :-) kisses!**

"Flora,Brandon,you forgot thes...what are you...?" Musa asked shocked when she came in. "NOTHING!" They answered together.

"I could swear I saw..."

"I...I have to say something to Sky..." Brandon tried to say and he went away to leave Flora and Musa alone. They were friends and only Flora could explain to Musa.

When they remained alone Musa said:

"Flora,I'm sure of what I've seen,you were kissing!"

"No,we weren't..."

"Yes,you were! And...it's wrong,you can't do this to Stella...even if you have already done,you have children...but,you can't!"

"Oh,I know!"

"So you are admitting it,you were kissing!"

"Ok,yes,we were kissing,but...I don't want to hurt Stella,or Helia..."

"My gosh,Helia,I forgot! Flora,you can't do this to Helia!"

"Oh,thank you Musa,you're helping a lot!"

"You're welcome."

Flora raised an eyebrow.

"Oh,sorry,it was sarcasm,of course...but,why did you kiss? A moment ago we were in the library and now you kiss? It has no sense.

"I know,but that's not the first time."

"What?!"

"Yes,but it's not what you think..we don't have an affair,but when this morning Ally told us we were their parents and we were alone,well,we just wanted to try,you know...to know how it'd feel."

"I see...and it seems it felt good..."

"Oh,I wish it didn't but..."

"But it did."

"It did."

"You're in trouble,you know?"

"Please,don't tell anyone!"

"Of course I won't..but this situation is very complicated. Now you have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend,but,somehow,in the future,you are married,so,it would be right if you are together,but it's wrong right now.."

"What do I have to do,Musa?"

"I don't know,but you have to understand what you feel for Helia,now."

"Have I already said that this is too complicated?"

"Come on,let's go back to the others."

Flora and Musa joined the others and Flora hadn't the courage to look at Helia,either at Stella or at Brandon.

"Is everything alright,mom?" Ally asked.

"Yes,of course..."

In that moment Logan arrived,everybody was waiting for him.

"So?" Bloom asked him.

"What did she say?" Sky asked.

"We have a solution,haven't we?" Riven said.

"I..." Logan tried to say but he was so embarassed,Brandon went to him and said:

"Come with me,let's sit and tell us what the Headmistress said."

Logan nodded and followed his father.

They sat,he had Flora on his left side and Brandon on his right.

"It's okay,sweetie,we're expecting nothing from you-"

"Instead we are! We need a way to overco-" Stella was saying but Brandon interrupted her and told Logan:

"Absolutely nothing but it would be useful,of course,so tell us what she told you."

"Uhm..okay,she didn't say a lot...she told me the witch's story,she told me about the dark place and about her fight against Faragonda,then she told me she doesn't know exactly how you overcame her but it's related to the true love and something similar because it's the opposite of the dark magic..."

"Completely useless!" Helia said sadly with a sigh.

"I-I'm sorry.."

"It's not your fault,sweetie." Flora said comforting him.

"But it was important to you,really,I'm sorry."

"Don't listen to Helia,he's stupid." Brandon said angry.

"Don't you dare..." Helia started but Flora said:

"Stop! We have more important problems."

"True love,uh? How can we overcome her? Telling her I love you so much?" Riven said.

"That's so complicated!" Flora said,how many times had she said those three words that day?

Suddenly a boy came into the library,he went near Ally and told her:

"You're here! Finally I found you,I've been looking for you since classes ended."

"Sorry,Fred,I..." she couldn't finish her sentence because he kissed her. Clearly he was her boyfriend,but Flora and Brandon were shocked as if they have never seen two guys kissing. They opened their eyes widely,Fred,who was a handsome guy,he had black hair and green eyes,distanced from Ally.

Brandon said:

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Fred,nice to m-"

"Don't you dare to kiss my d-"

"Dear friend!" Flora said not to let Brandon say the _D-word._

"Right! My dear friend,right! Thanks." He whispered to Flora.

"Calm down,mate,she's my girlfriend,rather,who are you?"

"I'm..."

"They're all my friends,Fred,they're from...a faraway land,I see them once in a year,you know...uhm...friends,he's Fred,my..."

"He's her boyfriend, _ **you**_ know." Logan told Flora.

"I know?"

"You know."

"So sweet,she told me! I mean,yeah,I know you,Fred,Ally told me about you."

"Wait,why don't I know?!" Brandon asked.

"For this." Ally answered.

"Brandon,it's okay,I know." Flora told him.

"But I don't,and I have to know!"

"Okay...uhm.." Fred said," Ally,look,stay with your...strange friends,I don't want to disturb you,see you later. "He kissed her on a cheek and went away.

Ally gave a dirty look to her father.

"What?" He asked.

"And you ask me?! Of course I don't tell you!"

"Oh,come on,you're done in two weeks!"

"Dad!"

"Brandon!"

"What? He's impolite,he kiss her everywhere,and that name,Fred,he's already unpleasant."

"Mom,please!" Ally begged her mother.

"Brandon,she has to choose who she wants to stay with,not you."

"What if-"

"What if nothing,they're cute."

"They're not cute,they're dangerous. I hope your mother told you about...everything.."

"Could this situation be more embarassing?" Ally asked irritated.

Then the bell rang.

"What time is it?" Musa asked.

"It's dinner time." Logan answered.

"And we have to go." Tecna said.

"To where?!" Stella asked worried.

"We can't stay here,we graduated twenty years ago...what about camping?" She said with a smile to convince her friends.

Even if the option wasn't the best they decided to go. Flora and Brandon said good-bye to Logan and Ally but she was still mad at Brandon.

They left Alfea and went ot the forest where Bloom made a fire,so they sat there.

"We need to find a solution." Aisha said.

"Faragonda need us." Bloom said.

So everybody fell asleep,but maybe not exactly everybody.

 _ **Hiii (again!) if you like this pair and maybe it's your otp check out my song-fic! :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys! Thanks a lot for all the reviews,I loved them! You made me very happy! Sorry,I'm late but I'm baaack! Hope you'll like this chapter!**_

 _ **\- I need a betareader,do you know where I could get it?**_

"She'll let it go,don't worry." Flora whispered because everyone else was sleeping.

"I hope so,I'm a little sorry,but that guy..."

"That guy is her boyfriend."

"Right." He sighed, "Did you talk to Musa?"

"Yes,she won't say anything."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For having kissed you,I..."

"Don't apologize,I kissed you back,I'm as guilty as you..."

"Why are we "guilty"? We're married!"

"Yes,but not now..."

"I can't stop wondering about what happened,or will happen...well,you got it."

"Me too,and now I'm starting being confused...I don't know what I feel for Helia anymore."

"Well,I've always thought Stella and I wouldn't get married."

"Really?"

"Yeah,I mean,she doesn't like this type of life,she wants to have fun, always. Maybe it's for this reason that in the future we'll break up."

"Do you want a family?"

"I married you."

"Indeed,stupid question."

They giggled,then Flora said:

"But Helia is like me,we both want a family,in the future..."

"To have a family you have to meet the right person,maybe he's not the one."

"And who's the one? You?"

"You chose me. Maybe it's me."

"Yes,maybe. Who knows how you proposed to me."

"I'm a romantic,even if you think only Helia can do such type of things,I'm sure I came to you with a huge bunch of flowers and the most beautiful ring you have ever seen."

"I'd say yes even just with the huge bunch of flowers." She said with a smile.

"And that's because I'll marry you."

He talked without thinking and now they were both a bit embarassed.

"How do you think we'll overcome the witch?" Flora asked.

"I have no idea,Logan said it will be thanks to the power of true love,but whose? And,how?"

"Aisha and Nabu are in love,it's a true love,he proposed."

"See? You got it,you don't love Helia anymore."

"What?! Why are thinking that?"

"Because if you really loved him you would think immediatly about you two,together,overcoming the witch."

"Damn,it's true. It's your fault!"

"What?! Why?"

"Because you drove me confused and...and you'll marry me and I'll give birth to your children!"

"Don't take it personally. You won't be able to resist me,that's all."

"Ha-ha-ha,so funny."

"It's not funny,it's true."

"Do you really think you are so irresistible?"

"Of course,and you also think so."

"Don't-.."

"You do."

"But-..."

"You do."

"Goodnight,Brandon."

"Goodnight,Flora." He sais giggling.

Both of them didn't understand what meant that feeling,and both of them were afraid of it.

The following day the team went back to Alfea because 1) they didn't know where to go and 2) that was their home after all.

They looked like senior year students,well,they were senior year students,so nobody noticed them.

"Okay,we know true love will overcome the witch but we don't know whose true love..." Tecna said.

"It will be ours!" Stella exclaimed kissing Brandon,he was surprised and a bit embarassed,but then he thought he hadn't kissed Stella since they were in the past,but in the last twenty-four hours he had kissed Flora twice,it was a problem,maybe,it was a culpable and shameless mistake; but it had been different.

"Yes,yes,Stella..." Tecna said," But,I was saying,even if we don't know whose is this famous true love,we could starting to find out how to use it to overcome the witch."

"You're right,Tecna,as always." Flora said.

"Okay,where do we start?" Aisha asked.

"From Magix Public Library! There must be an archieve with some information!" Tecna said.

"Okay,better ideas? I don't think so,she always has the better ones,so,let's go to Magix." Brandon told his friends.

"Hi,you must be Ally's friends,am I right?" Said the guy who passed near them.

"Yes,we are. Hi Fred." Flora said with a smile.

"Hi Fred..." Brandon said rolling his eyes.

"You don't have any class today or..." Flora said.

"No,I'd have class but today I've a lot to do and.."

"Oh,you skip your classes,don't you? Are you sure Ally would like you if she knew-" Brandon said.

"Hey,no,I never skip classes,but I have to prepare a surprise to Ally,today is our anniversary."

"Anniversary?! She's sixteen! This means she was fifteen when you...oh,I can bel-"

"Brandon! Stop right now!" Flora told him.

He sighed,then he said:

"Uhm...sorry,I was just...happy anniversary,hope you're happy together,bla bla bla,can we go now?" He asked his friends.

"Sorry,Fred,we have to go,happy anniversary!" Flora told Fred,so with her friends they went to Magix.

Stella asked Helia to talk for a while before to go.

"What happens?" He asked.

"And you ask me? My boyfriend and your girlfiriend are married!"

"Yes,but I'm sure we'll find a solution,come on,this can't happen,there must be a mistake."

"No,we must do something to stop whatever put them together."

"Stella,I think it's not a good idea,Flora loves me,I know,and Brandon loves you,I'm sure. So,don't worry,this must be a parallel univers,a kind of what-if,something wrong happened in the past,we won't let it happen."

"You're stupid if you think she still loves you the same way. They know they will get married,they know they will have three children,don't you think they would think how it would be? Don't you think they wondered if they would like it?"

"I..."

"Guys,we have to go to Magix,come on!" Musa shouted.

"Come on,let's go." Stella said.

So they arrived to the Magix Public Library and went to the archieve section,while they were searching in the archieves Flora told Brandon:

"How can you demand Ally could forgive you if you treat that poor guy in that way?"

"I'm sorry,okay? But she was fifteen,too young,too. And you,how can you let her date him? You're her mother and she's too young,have I already said too young?"

"What? Now it's my fault if you are jealous of your daughter? She's not too young,please. Your girlfriend was the same age when you dated her!"

"It's not the same-"

"...It is! And don't blame me,rather,we're so lucky she told us about her life!"

"Uhm,I think you're wrong,you know? She tells you about her life,I know nothing!"

"And you're wondering why?!"

"Uhm...guys,I'm sorry,I don't want to interrupt any of your wife-husband discussion,but we have to work..." Tecna said,they had started to raise their voices amd they were in a library.

"You're right,Tecna,sorry..." Flora said.

"No,she's not right." Helia said," Because this isn't a wife-husband discussion because they aren't a couple,okay? They're nothing and I'm tired of this situation!" Helia said and then he went outside.

Flora was so sorry,so she followed him.

"Helia! Helia,please,can we-?

"...what?! Talk? I'm sorry but it's not the right moment."

"Instead it is. Helia,I'm sorry if you feel...uhm..."

"You don't even know how I'm feeling,and you can't understand. Flora,tell me the truth,what do you feel for Brandon?"

"Wow,what a direct question,isn't it? Uhm...easy,I don't feel for Brandon what I feel for you."

"Flora,I love you,and I can't understand why you will...-"

"...neither do I,but don't think about that,let's think about us,now,in our present."

"Well,now it's better if we join the others." So they went in.

The team told them they had found something. There wasn't the name of the saviours but those archieves said they had won the battle against the witch with a rose,a magic rose which had the power to absorb the power of true love. Only with a true love the rose would show its magic and thanks to it they'd overcome the witch.

"Where could we find it?" Helia said.

"On the Venus." Tecna said," It's a mountain,we can find the rose there."

"Okay,so let's find this rose,we have a lot of true love anyways!" Helia said.

"Yes,but...can we go to Alfea before?" Flora asked.

"Why?" Helia said.

"I would like to say goodbye to Ally and Logan..."

"Oh..."

"Come on,Flora. You're seeing them in about five or six years." Stella told her.

"Well,maybe not,who knows...everybody here knows who's their father...uhm...I just wanted-"

"Okay,okay,let's go." Helia said a little annoyed.

Brandon hadn't say anything,he didn't want Helia would argue with Flora again,but so did Brandon wanted to say goodbye to his children,maybe,as Flora had said,he wouldn't see them again.

He hoped he did would see them again,with all the other circumnstances.

They went to Alfea and they met Ally and Logan.

"Hi mom,hi dad,did you find anything useful?" Ally asked.

"Yes,we found out we need a magic rose which grows on the Venus,so we're going to look for it."

"Well done,I knew you could do it." Logan said.

"That means you have to leave now..." Ally said with a pout.

"Yes,but don't be sad,we'll see again,maybe when we find the rose,or maybe when you guys go on holidays,we're your parents,right? Surely we'll spend Christmas together." Brandon said.

Ally rolled her eyes and gave a hint of a smile.

Flora hugged Logan and her,she held them tight.

"You're beatiful,I love you,both of you. And happy anniversary,Ally,you're father is not mad at you and Fred is nice."

"I love you too,mom." They said together.

Then they hugged Brandon,Ally whispered to him:

"Watch out for mom and that guy,I trust you,I know our family is safe."

"Okay,we have to go now!" Stella said annoyed.

"Fine,bye! See you soon!" Ally said.

"Bye!" Logan said.

Brandon thought about Ally's words,had he really to watch out for someone who was supposed to be with someone else? Had he really to save is marriage even if it wasn't with his current girlfriend?

Well,the answer immediatly came : yes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys :-) here it is chapter 7,thank you very much for the reviews! :-* and thanks to everyone who added this story to their favourites and followed :-) :-***_

 _ **I'M BAACK my friend :-* ;-)**_

 _ **Thank you cute cupcake,well,they're perfect both if they're brother and sister and if they're a couple! *-* lol**_

 _ **Thank you Evangella Akriti :-)**_

"I hope we'll find that bloody rose! I'm tired of this future!" Riven said.

"Why? It is wonderful! We're married and.." Musa said grinning.

"Yeah,but I feel old..." He said.

"I met my sixteen-year-old daughter and my fourteen-year-old son,and somewhere there's my nine-year-old son,I litterally feel old." Brandon said.

Riven laughed pulling Brandon's legs.

"Yes,yes,but I want to grow old if I can meet them,they're awsome."

"I agree,they're amazing,smart and beautiful,and I'm not saying it only because they're my children." Flora said,Brandon smirked at her.

They had left Alfea in the afteternoon and now the sunset was coming.

They were on the mount Venus,but they were far from the wood where the rose was.

"Tecna,where is the rose?" Aisha asked.

"Well,if I'm not wrong the distance between the rose and us is of 15 km."

"What?! 15 km?! I cannot walk so much! My high-heels shoes aren't appropriate for this type of walking!" Stella said.

"Why did you put those shoes?" Flora asked.

"Why?! Are you asking me why?! Have you seen them?!"

"Yeah,but.."

"But you don't understand,you can't understand...after all,I'm a stylist and you're a teacher!"

"That's right,but at least I can walk without the pain in my feet."

Brandon tried not to let the other see his smile,Flora sometimes knew exactly what to say to defend herself even if everybody considered her a shy and weak little girl.

He thought again about what Ally had told him,she had asked him to protect her family,their family...

"Guys,it's night,I think it's better if we stop here and set on a fire." Sky said.

"He's right,it'd be impossible to go on,it'd be too cold and we're tired." Tecna agreed.

"Oh,Tecna,I really like you when you say such type of things!" Stella exclaimed.

So the team stopped,they sat down and Bloom set on a fire,they could warm up.

Bloom hugged Sky,he explained to the others that human's body warm is the best,above all in situations like that.

Then Musa hugged Riven using the same theory as excuse,Tecna and Timmy sat at 15cm from the fire because they said it was the best distance with the best possibilities of warming up.

Brandon had chills but he didn't care so much. He was looking at Flora,her emerald eyes sparkled at the light of the fire. She was tiny,he just wanted to have her in his arms,and then...and then he heard Stella:

"Love! I'm cold! Warm me up,come here,hug me!"

"What?"

"Sky's just explained,if we hug we'll not be cold."

"Oh..."

So Stella,without waiting for an answer by her boyfriend,hugged him,rather,she hold him as they were glued.

"Flora? What are you thinking?" Helia asked her,she was quiet looking at the fire,she hadn't told him anything,and she hadn't wanted to hug him,and he knew how much romantic she was.

"Uh? Nothing...just..the rose. When we find it how will we use it?"

"We need true love."

She didn't answer.

"And we have all the true love we need,haven't we?"

"Yes,of course we have..." She said but she didn't know anymore what true love meant. What was true love? Did true love really exist? If it existed,was she feeling it? If she was feeling it she didn't know. Why the heck did she keep thinking about...him?! It was...she didn't know.

And Helia was always so optimist and in love _,we have true love! I love you more than my own life! I wanna marry you and have a lot of children! You're my happiness!_

Grr...she couldn't help but feeling guilty. She had kissed another man,twice!

"Flora? Hey,we can make it,Faragonda will be free." Helia told her.

"Yeah,I hope so...sorry,I need to rest. Goodnight." She kissed him on a cheek and stood up,she went to the small camp Tecna had created,but before,she looked at her back,she was feeling someone's eyes on her,and she knew whose were,but she hoped she was wrong. She wasn't,it was him,she looked at Brandon for a second but then she forced herself to go away.

Helia was...unsatisfied. Flora had just...kissed him on a cheek,that was not fair. He was hurt because of the whole children story,she should have done something,snuggle up to him,tell him she loved him more than everything and that the only father she wanted for her children was him.

Enough,Stella was right,he had to do something.

He looked at Brandon,he was hugging Stella but it was clear he was thinking about something else.

Helia was about to stood up and yell to him : _STOP THINKING AND STOP LOOKING AT MY GIRLFRIEND!_

But before he could do something so stupid ( because it wouldn't be useful,they would only fight) Riven said:

"What about going to sleep?"

"Yeah,you're right. Goodnight everybody." Timmy said.

So everybody went to sleep.

Helia lied close to Flora,when he went to her she was already sleeping. Or at least he thought so.

Flora _**couldn't**_ sleep. Love was a mess. And the worst thing was she associated love to Brandon. She was worried. What if she had fallen in love with Brandon? She couldn't,but somehow she did because...well,they were married. So why was she feeling guilty? In some way Brandon and she had been in love,they had got married and they were happy. But everything seemed so unreal.

 _ **But** _ as soon as she closed her eyes she thought about him...

The following they,when the sun was up and everybody was awake,they decided to continue to the hood.

But first they wanted to eat something,so they asked Flora to look for something in the bushes or on the trees,she was the fairy of Nature,she knew where to find it.

"Okay,hang on few minutes and I'll be back with something." She said with a smile to her friends.

In the meantime the others remained there,Tecna,Aisha,Musa and Timmy were analizing the route on Tecna's map,Bloom and Stella were trying to fix their hairstyle,Riven and Sky were fighting with their swords and Helia was drawing a scretch on his blocknotes.

Brandon noticed everyone was busy,so he could have a walk in the environs,that would have been a fortuity if he had met a certain fairy of Nature.

"Have you found anything? He asked.

She jumped," Brandon! Sorry,you scared me...yeah,and I think this would be enough." She told him showing him some berries and apples she had found.

"Well done,fairy of nature." He said with a sweet smile,she blushed a little,but then,she cleared and throat and asked:

"Do you need anything,Brandon?" She tried to seem strict.

"I'm disturbing you?" He said.

"No. I mean...Brandon,you know it's hard,and I feel I can be too close to you or..."

"Or..." He said getting very close.

"Oh,please,I've just told you..." She said putting her hands on his chest to distance him,but she hasn't enough strenght or willpower.

"Love is a mess!" She said but she was thinking out loud.

"I'm glad you think of me as love."

"Are you? Well,you mustn't."

"Flora,right now I don't want to think about what I must or what I mustn't do,I just want you."

And putting his hand behind her spine he pulled her closer,so,he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys I wanted to thank you because you're awesome,thanks for the reviews and for reading this story,thanks for having added it to your favourites and followed! :-* :-* hope you'll like this chapter :-)**_

 _ **Evangella Akriti thank you so much :-* and yeah,they're cute *-***_

 _ **Tameka thank you and I think they would make a great couple too,in fact I ship them *-***_

 _ **Hi,my friend thank you for review every chapter,you're very kind ^-^**_

 _ **Savage,why do you think so? :-)**_

 _ **Okay,here it is the chapter,bisous!**_

"I told you!" Said Flora distancing from him.

"You can't stop it,it happened." He said.

"I...I can stop if I want to."

"Okay,let's see it in this way maybe you'll understand: you don't want to stop,Flora."

She bited her lip angry and said:

"You know nothing!"

"Yes,I do. If you didn't want to kiss me you wouldn't have done it."

"It's just a complicated situation,it doesn't mean I love you."

"Really? Okay,well,I do love you."

Flora was speachless,Brandon had just told her he loved her and she was so confused,rather,she thought it wasn't fair to love Brandon,Helia loved her. It wasn't so complicated after all.

"What?" It was the only thing she was able to say.

"I can tell you again,I lov..." He was stopped by her fingers on his lips.

"Don't." She said.

"Why are you so stubborn? Why can't you admit it? You love me."

"It's not true,and then,Helia loves me."

"Yes,yes he does,but I love you too,he and I are in the same situation."

"He's my boyfriend."

"And I'm your husband."

"Not yet,and...Stella's my friend and I don't want her or Helia to suffer."

"You can't think about everybody but you."

"I...what could I tell Helia? He's so in love,and optimist,and good,but..."

"But you don't love him anymore."

She didn't say anything,she just looked at him.

"Tell me." He said.

She said,rolling her eyes:

"I can't..I mean,I don't love you!"

"Okay,but tell me looking in my eyes."

She looked at him,trembling.

"I...I...I think the others must be hungry and they asked me for something to eat so..." she was saying and she walked away but Brandon stopped her taking her arms.

"Stop joking. Love is something serious. I want what we have done in this future. I want our family. I want you."

Flora for all that time had been trying to think only about Helia,she had been focusing on how much she had loved him and she had been trying not to let her new feelings for Brandon confuse her. But those words...

"Now it's you who kissed me can I see it as an I love you?" He asked after her kiss.

"Actually I hate you because you're perfect and I can't ignore you!"

"I couldn't expect for more beautiful words."

He kissed her again,and she didn't stop him. He pressed her against a tree not to let her go away,and they kissed,they kissed because they loved each other.

"It's a mess." She said looking at him and relizing how much she loved him. Those eyes,that sassy smile,that messy hair,his courage,his boldness and his initiative. He was everything she wanted.

"I love being in a mess with you."

"I love you." She said looking in his eyes.

He smirked,then he said:

"You know that rose is ours,don't you?"

"Yes."

"Why have we waited all this time?"

"I don't know,we've been forced by the circumnstances to be with someone else,I mean,Helia is the gentle,wow,he's perfect for Flora,let's date. Stella is a beautiful princess,who's better than you to be her boyfriend?"

"I had a crush on you."

"What?"

"Yes,in your freshman year at Alfea,I saw you at the ball."

"You spent the whole night to dance with Stella,I remember very well."

"Yes,because you didn't look at me even once!"

"Because I thought you wouldn't have never looked at somebody like me,you were handsome and I was..well,there was Stella there,and how I had imagined you asked her to dance,but I looked at you everytime you didn't noticed."

"I thought you guessed I wasn't enough."

"I thought **you** guessed I wasn't enough."

"Nobody would believe we love each other."

"We're very different."

"You're shy,and insecure,and kind. And beautiful,of course."

"And you're brave,and self-confident,and bold."

"I love you because you're the part of me that I missed."

She kissed him,she didn't care anymore of what the others could say.

He pulled her closer,then she stopped him and said:

"We really should go back to the others."

"Yes,you're right..." He said a little disappointed.

They took what Flora had gathered and they joined the others.

"Look what I've found." Flora told her friends and she gave them the food.

"Well done,Flora." Helia told her and he kissed her but she didn't kiss him back and Brandon said as he scolded him:

"Helia,please,we're in a group,that kind of things you want to do are done in privacy."

"Brandon,why don't you look at your business?"

"C'mon,guys,don't start again." Tecna said. "Let's eat and then we'll go on looking for the rose."

"Tecna is right." Stella said,then she told Brandon in a lower voice not to let the others hear: " Look at your own business,that is me! Oh,and you smell of flowers." She said almost disgusted.

They had breakfast so they were ready to continue to the wood.

They walked for all the morning long until they arrived there.

"We've arrived,finally! Where's the rose?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know,Bloom,we have to find it. Let's divide,we'll find it sooner." Tecna said.

So they divided,Stella wanted to go with Brandon but he said it was better for him to go with Sky,they'd find it in a second.

But Flora went with Helia.

"Helia...I've to tell you something."

"I already know what it is."

"You know?!"

"I know you're sad,and you feel guilty..."

"Helia,how can you..."

"I know you,Flora,and I know you're feeling guilty for this odd future you wouldn't even imagine. But,don't worry,it must be a sort of parallel world,we both know we'll end up together,we're perfect for each other,we're so similar."

"Oh..."

"I predicted everything,didn't I?"

She giggled embarassed,then she cleared her throat and said:

"Don't you think,sometimes,we're too similar? Maybe...don't you want someone different? Someone who thinks in a different way than you? Maybe somebody who is the part of you you miss..."

"Flora,don't be always so insecure,I love you,don't worry."

"Oh...t-thank you..."

Flora hadn't had the courage to tell Helia she didn't love him anymore. How could she break his heart? He was kind and gentle,she was an orrible person betraying him in that way...but with Brandon it was different. Staying with him was so exciting,and new,she knew he could help her where she couldn't succeed only by herself,and she could do the same for him. With Helia they were exactly the same personality.

In the meantime Brandon was with Sky,Sky told him:

"You really should stop to provoke Helia."

"I don't provoke him,he only has to understand now Flora is not his anymore."

"And whose is,yours?"

"It's my wife."

"C'mon,Brandon,you can't accept this! You love Stella,how can you stay so quiet knowing you'll marry someone else?"

"I'll marry the girl I love,Sky."

"But you married Fl...wait a moment,are you saying...?"

"I love her,Sky,and Helia has to stop."

"I don't believe you. "

"Do what you want,but Stella is not the girl of my life,and I already knew it,even before this odd trip."

"They're friends,rather,they're best friends. Mate,you're in a mess."

"I know,but if it's with her,I love it."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi guys! I wanted to thank you for your reviews,I loved them,you made me very happy,thank you MeltingLove and Evangella Akriti,CuteCupcake,Tameka,Daisy54154,Jenni,Winxclublover161,VictoriousForever,Wildlife103 and the guest who reviewed every chapter! Thank you so much! Love you all!**_

 _ **And happy holidays,merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad! Joyeux Noël! Buon Natale!**_

"Is that the rose we're looking for?" Brandon asked Sky pointing at a wonderful red rose,it was bigger than the others and it hadn't thorns.

"I think so,let's gather it." Sky answered.

The two boys picked it up and when Brandon took it in his hands the petals of the flower began to shine,then,after a moment,they stopped.

"Wow..." Brandon said amazed.

"Do you think...?"

"I don't know..." Brandon answered because he already knew what his friend was going to ask him.

"Well,not at all,there are Aisha and Nabu who are going to get married,right?"

"Yeah...so,let's join the others,where did Tecna say we have to meet?"

"She said near the big oak."

"Okay,let's go."

Brandon and Sky went to the big oak that was in the middle of the hood and it was so big they could see it from every point of the wood.

When they arrived there Musa,Riven,Tecna,Timmy,Aisha,Nabu,Stella and Bloom were there.

"Where's Flora?" Brandon asked.

"Helia and she are arriving,I sent them a text,they're just late." Tecna said.

"Maybe they stopped fighting..." Stella said.

Brandon coughed for the shock and said:

"I'm sure they're just late,they must have taken a longer path...but they're arriving..."

Stella gave him an annoyed look,she was tired of his behaviour.

After a few minutes Flora and Helia arrived.

"Sorry,we're late but I saw something shining and I guessed it could be the rose." Flora said.

"Don't worry,and then,we have it!" Tecna said with a smile pointing at Brandon who had the rose in his hands.

"Okay,so now let's go back to Alfea,we need to figure out how to use it..." Flora said.

So the team went back to Alfea,when they arrived it was night so they guessed it was better to go into the forest and sleep there.

The following day they went to Alfea,there were Ally and Logan who were waiting for them. All together they went to the library.

"I knew you could find it." Ally told her parents when Brandon showed her the rose.

"How will you use it?" Logan asked.

"We don't know,and it was supposed to shine..." Flora said.

She didn't know,and either the others,that when Brandon had taken it its petals shined.

"Don't worry,mom..." Logan said.

"I love you." Flora told him," And now,you two,go to your classes,we'll see you later."

"But..." Ally was trying to say.

"No 'buts',go." Brandon told them.

When Ally and Logan went away Ally told him:

"We have a problem."

"What's wrong now?" Her brother asked.

"How can you not understand,Logan?"

"My apologies,I'm not so smart as you,okay? Are you happy? Now can you tell me what is wrong?"

"Our parents,Logan,they're not together,and that girl,Stella,told Helia she wants to do something to separate them!"

"Well,I think if they love each other..."

"...we have to do something! If they're not together we won't be born!"

"What?! I want to be born!"

"So do I,and I think so does Chris,so we have to do something!"

"Yes,but what?"

"I don't know yet..."

"Wait! We could ask mom and dad when they understood they loved each other."

"They'll never answer,they're too focused on the rose and they don't love each other now."

"Not our parents who are here,our parents who are on Eraklyon."

"Oh,right,sorry...okay,I will ask mom this afternoon,now she's at school."

"Okay,and now we have to go to our classes,come on." Logan told her so they went to their classes.

The team tried to figure out how to use the rose but they didn't manage it. The only thing she found was a kind of riddle,it said: _The flower will shine,but only if the love is bright,its blood will touch the moon and its dark side will vanish soon._

"What the heck does it mean?" Sky said.

"That the love must be bright..." Riven said.

"Guys,I think we have no time longer..." Flora said worried.

"Yes,we have to hurry up..." Helia said.

"No,I didn't mean that,look at the sky." Flora told the team.

They went near the window,they saw dark clouds covering the sky and suddenly it was windy.

"Come on,let's go outside! Quickly,guys!" Riven told his friends.

They went to the courtyard,the wind was stronger than they have guessed.

Suddenly from the dark clouds the dark witch appeared and she had in her hands the Sword of the Sun.

"Have you bring it to us?" Bloom asked.

"Not exactly...I'm so tired of you,I wanna kill you,but I want to do it with your loved sword,it'd be more funny!" And she laughed wickedly.

 _"Magic Winx! Butterflix!"_ The girls shouted as they trasformed.

They flew to the witch,Sky,Helia,Riven and Timmy flew to the witch too,they could thanks to the fairy dust. Meanwhile Brandon and Nabu helped the students to keep calm and go inside.

"Well,well,well,where could I start?" The witch asked looking at the fairies and the four specialists.

The witch cast spells through the sword so they could be even more powerful.

The Winx and the specialists dodged her attacks but one of it hit Aisha and she fell on the ground.

Stella went to her to help her,meanwhile Musa and Bloom cast a combined spell on the witch but it passed her and she was completely fine.

"We need that sword!" Tecna shouted her friends.

 _"The flower will shine but only if the love is bright,its blood will touch the moon and its dark side will vanish soon..._ I got it!" Flora told herself. "Tecna,I got it,the riddle! I need that sword! Distract the witch!" Flora shouted her friend,the wind was very strong and they couldn't hear one another so they had to shout.

Tecna nodded and told her friends what Flora had said,so they attacked the witch.

 _"Subsonic attack!"_

 _"Giant Flame!"_

 _"Numeric light!"_

The three fairies said together,they hit the witch,she was fine but they managed to make her lose her balance so she lost the sword.

Flora flew to catch it but Helia was faster and he caught it.

"Thank you,Helia,now give it to me." She said stretching her hand.

"No,Flora,it could be dangerous,I'll do it." Helia told her as he flew to the witch.

"No! Helia!" Flora tried to stop him but Helia reached the witch at her back and he stabbed her with the sword.

The witch stayed motionless,she lowered her head and she looked at the sword which had pierced her.

Then she laughed.

"You,little stupids! This sword can't kill me! I created it!" She laughed. She hit Helia and made him fall,now she had the sword again.

"Tecna,I need the sword!" Flora said before going to Helia and helping him.

"Are you okay?" She asked helping him to stand up.

"Uh...yeah,we have to find another way to kill her..."

"We have it,come on!" She said as she flew away followed by Helia.

"Flora,that sword can't kill her!" Tecna told her friend.

"It can,trust me,I need it!"

Tecna sighed,then she told her friends:

"Okay,plan B,we need the sword again,come on!"

Riven and Sky shot at the witch,Musa and Aisha made a combined attack,Flora and Bloom another one but the witch dodged all of their attacks.

"Hey,you,witch!" Flora called her.

"What do you want,pixie?"

"Don't be so self-confided,Faragonda overcame you,don't forget!"

"Yeah,once she overcame me,but who's trapped into a tree now?" She laughed.

"Yes,she's in a tree,but look." Flora opened her hand and showed her her palm.

"What?"

"This!" Flora said and she cast a spell on her making her lose the sword,she had used her distraction,if enemy is more powerful you have to be more clever.

Flora caught the sword,Bloom said:

"Flora,that sword can't kill her,what do you want to do?"

"We need true love!" Flora said.

Helia told her: " I don't know what you want to do,but I trust you,what do I have to do?"

"I'm so,so sorry,Helia,but you can't do nothing." Flora answered,so she flew to the ground.

"What?" Helia said shocked,what did Flora want to do? How was it possible he couldn't do anything if what they need was true love? Who was she looking for?

Flora touched the ground,so she ran through the crowd looking for him.

She found him and she ran to him.

"Flora,what are you doing here? What happens?" Brandon asked.

"Have you got the rose?" She asked.

"Yes,you need it? Please,please,go inside,hey,you! Inside! It's dangerous!" Brandon told a thirteen-year-old student.

Then he looked again at Flora who had the sword in her hands.

"Yes,I need it,where is it?" She asked,Brandon took it from his pocked,they had cut the long stalk and now the rose was smaller.

"Here it is,now what?" He asked.

She took his hand,the one he was holding the rose with,and she kissed him.

The rose shined,its petals were so bright it seemed it had been dunked in a pool full of glitter.

From the sky,everyone looked at them,Helia and Stella were spechless and shocked.

"That's why she was sorry,I guess..." Helia said astonished.

"Okay,now I need a petal." Flora told Brandon.

He teared off a petal and he gave it to Flora.

She broke the bright petal and a little sparkling water exited from it and Flora made it fall on the sword.

As soon as the blood touched the sword it started shining.

"Now it can overcome her." Flora said.

"Yes,but let me do it."

"I can..."

"Who's the soldier?"

"You."

"And who's the fairy teacher?"

"Me."

"See you later,love." He said as he flew to the witch.

"No,you can't overcome me! I'm the daughter of the darkness!" The dark witch said.

"And I'm someone who's tired of you,witch!" Brandon said,he flew to her,he dodged her spells,then he grasped the sword and he stabbed her.

A light shined from the wound,she yelled in pain,then,she vanished.

Brandon still had the sword in his hands,he went back on the ground and the others followed him.

Flora and Nabu also joined them.

The sky now was clear and suddenly it became a sunny day.

"We did it." Brandon said,looking at Flora with a smile.

Everybody looked at they two,now there was an awkward silence.

It was broken by Stella,who shouted:

"How did you dare kiss my boyfriend?!"

"Stella...I'm...sor-" Flora tried to say.

"You,little and evil flower pixie!"

"Stella,please,I can..."

"You can nothing,poor,little and bad-dresses flower!"

"Enough!" Brandon said,"You already knew,everybody here had already understood that flower was ours,and even if you want to change reality,it was clear,we arrived here and we meet our children. I think it's useless to fight,I'd prefer tell you in another way,Stella,but now it's done. Helia,you're calmer,I'm sure you understand."

"Sure..." He said,"..sorry,I need a second to..." He tried to say and he walked away,shocked.

Stella kept on looking at Flora and Brandon,first at one,than at another,she couldn't believe it.

"Okay,we have the sword now,we can save Faragonda." Riven said.

"Yes,let's go home then." Sky said.

"Yeah,just hang on a second." Flora said,she looked at Brandon who understood immediately,so Flora walked away.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Helia answered.

"I'm so,so,so sorry,I swear."

"I know,you're not bad."

"So...do you forgive me?"

"Flora,I love you."

She sighed,he continued:

"And that's why I want you to be happy,and if you're happy with Brandon I'm nobody to stop you."

She smiled.

"Thank you,Helia. I hope we can be friends."

"We will,I will always be your best friend,always there where you can find him."

"Thank you." She said hugging him.

"Now let's go home,Faragonda needs us." Helia said.

Flora and Helia joined the others,there were also Ally and Logan.

They exited from Alfea and Tecna opened the time portal.

"So now you're together,aren't you?" Ally asked her parents.

"Yes,we are." Flora said with a smile.

"I love you so much! Enjoy your trip,see you this week-end,we're going to granny's on Linphea."

Ally said hugging them.

"Oh,well,okay..." Flora said giggling. "Now kiss me." She told them and both Ally and Logan kissed her on a cheek.

"Good job,dad." Ally told her father.

"Thank you." He said giggling.

"Dad,I have one thing to tell you." Logan said.

"Tell me."

"When you'll win that small glass sword for your five years of service in the Eraklyon Army,and I will break it,please don't be mad at me."

Brandon laughed and said: " I'll try,come on give me a kiss." Ally and Logan kissed their father on a cheek,then Stella said:

"We're ready here! Come on!"

"Okay,we really have to go,see you in some years!" Brandon said with a smile.

The Winx and the specialists jumped into the portal,Flora and Brandon were holding each other's hand.

The time portal closed.

"Did you really have to tell dad the prize's story?"

"Hey,he made me clean the garden every week-end for a month!"

Ally giggled.

"So now they're together,mission accomplished!" Logan said.

"Yeah,even if I don't understand...I called mom,before,and I asked her about her first date with dad,she told me they went together to a show,it was there she understood she loved him,and she guessed also dad because he asked her out again,and again,and then..."

"Well,maybe they changed the past,they made a time trip..." Logan said.

"Yeah,maybe...come on,let's go,we have gym class together today." She said and the two brothers went back to Alfea.

In that same place,but twenty years before,a time portal opened and six fairies and six specialists fell on the ground.

"Ouch!" Stella said.

"What happened?" Sky asked confused.

Flora and Brandon looked each other,they were holding each other's hand,they blushed and they stood up,distancing one from another.

"Guys,look,the sword!" Musa said pointing at Brandon's belt.

He took it and said:

"How can it be here?"

"We took it,we opened the time portal,remember?" Tecna said.

"Yes,but it hit us and we fell,how can we have the sword?" Helia said.

"No,we think so,but we have jumped into the portal and we have found the witch,and as we can see we have overcome her."

"But..." Sky said.

"We remember nothing,it's obvious,guys,when you have a time trip you can't remember what you saw,it could change the past,the present and the future!" Tecna explained.

"Oh...so,we overcame a powerful witch and we don't remember it...?" Musa sais disappointed.

"Sadly,yes,it's as you said...but now we have the sword,we can set Faragonda free from that tree!" Tecna said.

So they went into the forest that surrounded Alfea,in the middle there was a tree,a very big tree,and Faragonda was in there.

Brandon stabbed the tree's roots,from there a great light shined and everybody covered his eyes.

Then Faragonda was free.

"Thank you,thank you,you're the best,the best students I've ever had!" Faragonda said happy,jumping and hugging them.

Then she stopped and she said,with a strict tone:

"I mean,very well done,I'm proud of you,thank you very much. Now,let's go back to Alfea."

The guys giggled and they followed their Headmistress to Alfea,she went to her office,she said she would organize a party that night to celebrate the overcoming of the dark witch.

"Okay,it's 5 pm,it's early for the party,what will you do?" Sky asked his friends.

"Helia and I are going to an art show,they will show my painting,it won the competition." Flora said happy holding Helia's hand.

"Yeah,Flora,I'm sorry but I can't come,I have to go to my grandfather,he told me after the mission I had to go to him..."

"What? Helia,I need you! Can't he wait? You'll go after the show."

"No,Flora,I'm sorry,he's very strict and I have to go..."

"Oh...okay..."

"I'm sorry,are you mad at me?"

"No,don't worry...girls,who wants to come with me?"

"I can't,Flora,sorry,Timmy and I are working on a project..." Tecna said.

"Neither can I,I'm going on Earth,today I'll record my song..." Musa said.

"And I'm going with her." Riven said.

"Sky and I are going on Earth too,to my parents'." Bloom said.

"Stella?" Flora asked.

"Sorry,honey,but I'm a guest at Milly and Sean's night live."

"Oh...okay..."

So they said goodbye to each other and everybody went where he had to.

"I haven't a lot to do...if you want I could come with you." Brandon told Flora.

"Really? I mean...only if you want and..."

"I'd like to see what you painted."

She smiled gladly and said: "Okay,let's go,the show starts at half past five."

"So we have to hurry,come on!" He grabbed her hand and he leaded her to go.

"Thank you,Brandon." She said.

He shrugged and smirked,"I come with pleasure,I know I'm not Helia but..."

"Don't worry,you're perfect."

She answered with a sweet smile.

 _ **Hi again,so...did you like this story? I hope so! This was the last chapter and I hope you loved this story and this couple,personally I love them,they're my Otp :-)**_

 _ **What about you?**_

 _ **Thank you again for having read this story,I hope I didn't disappoint you and that you liked it,lots of love and merry Christmas! :-) :-* :-* ^-^**_


End file.
